


The Legend of Zelda: Invasion

by SonicTitanic23



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Aliens, Eventual Romance, F/M, Horror, Minor Character Death, No Calamity Ganon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: Hyrule has been peaceful for many centuries ever since the fall of Ganon. However, no one was prepared for what was beyond the land of Hyrule, beyond their own planet. It's up to the those who are chosen as Champions to protect their home and their people from an even greater threat they they could ever possibly imagine.





	1. Eve of the War

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a small test run of a story I want to try. Might not add new chapters for a while so please bare with me. With all that said, this came to me when I found out one of the original plans for Breath of the Wild was to have aliens invade Hyrule. Personally I love the idea and I've decided to make a story around it, using War of the Worlds as a bases. It will be based off both the musical and the 2005 film, but most of it will be original. It's more of the skeleton if you get what I mean. But without delay, here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1-Eve of the War**

**Zelda's POV:  
**

No one would believe in the years following the fall of Calamity Ganon that we were being studied by intelligence from other planets that occupied the endless void of space. No one could have dreamed that we were being scrutinized as someone studies creatures for field research. Few, if any, could have possibly imagined life on other planets. And yet across the gulf of space, minds incredibly superior to our own regarded this kingdom with envious eyes. And slowly, but surely, they drew their plans against us. Despite this, my father was more worried about the possibility of Ganon returning to Hyrule. Looking back now, hard to believe we ever worried about it. Still, champions were chosen before we could erect the Divine Beasts from their slumber. "To plan ahead." my father would say to me if I asked. Of course that meant I would have an knight that would protect me.

His name was Link, never spoke his last name if I recall. At first, I despised him. Though to be fair, it was me projecting my anger for my own failure to produce my sealing power should Ganon return. I yelled, screamed and even threw profanity at him, unfit for a princess. But despite that, he stood by me and over time we grew a friendship, along with the other four champions Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa and Revali. With their encouragement and protection, we were confident we would be a match for Ganon. If only we knew the true danger that was slowly looming over us. And it wasn't until a few days before they came that we had any sign of them coming.

"Zelda!" cried my father in the late afternoon of that faithful day. He was standing in throne room when I walked in and he didn't look happy to say the least. "Did you not go to the spring today and pray?" he asked.

"Father....I did I swear. Ask Link, he was there with me." I explained to him. His face seemed to soften for a moment but it went back to that look of disappointment I was slowly getting used to.

"I'm sure he'd tell, but you know that boy. He barely speaks to me aside from the small talk." he said. "He only talks to you and the champions."

"Yeah because you intimidate him." I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked, sounding like he actually heard me.

"Nothing father. I'll send him to you so he can tell you the truth." Later that day, Link did turn up looking like he just finished training for the day, still dressed in training gear.

"You called Princess?" he asked, staying formal around my father.

"The King doesn't believe I've been to the Spring of Power this morning. I was hoping you would be the one to explain I have, since you have witnessed." I explained to him.

"Indeed she has your Majesty. She's been praying harder than the last Spring she went to." Father looked at my knight, eying him down before his face relaxed.

"I suppose you have nothing to gain from lying." he said as he relaxed into his throne. "My apologize daughter. I just hope you can unlock your powers before Ganon returns." I understood his concern, but it's as if he thinks I wasn't trying.

"I understand Father. Do you require me or Link any further?" I asked him.

"That will be all you two. You're dismissed for the night. Be well rested and pray hard." he said as we both exited the throne room. I let out a sigh as I leaned on the door frame.

"Ugh, why can't he just see that I'm trying?" I asked Link, hoping he would give me some form of an answer, despite him not even knowing himself.

"I suppose the pressure of the kingdom is getting to him." he said. I scoffed for a moment, but it was true for the most part. "Either way, you're doing the best you can. I believe you at least."

"Thanks Link, you always seem to be able to comfort me." I said, smiling at him.

"My pleasure Princess." he said, bowing. I couldn't help but giggle at his formality.

"Please Link, it's just Zelda." I said to him before I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards us. It was our good friend Bolo, the castles astronomer and he looked like he was out of breath as he reached us. "Bolo, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Something incredible!" he shouted at the two of us. "Come with me to the observatory and I'll show you!" he said before running off again. Link stared at me with a look of confusion.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" he asked me.

"Absolutely no idea." I answered back. "But we're wasting time just standing here. Let's go see what he wants to show us." He agreed and we walked all the way to Bolo's observatory at the other end of the castle.

* * *

By the time we got there, the night sky was lit up by the stars that shined brightly down on Hyrule. I always took comfort in them, but now....it's a different story. Bolo directed us to his brand new high powered telescope, which was created thanks to the efforts of Robbie. 

"I want you two to look out there and tell me what you see." he explained. With a shrug, I peered into the telescope and I looked out into the gulf of space. In front of my sight was a planet, red in colour. Then something came out, something bright which I would later find out was a missile, one of the first missiles to bring so much danger and destruction to our kingdom. Just before I looked away, there was another bright light, it was another missile. I looked away to allow Link to see for himself. "So, what did you see?" asked Bolo.

"What is it?" I asked. "I never seen anything like it."

"It looks like something is coming from that planet." said Link while looking into the telescope.

"That planet, my friends, is Umass. It's the closest planet to our own. Now what is coming out of that planet I have no idea. Possibly a volcanic eruption or something of the sort." he explained.

"Yes but....it was bright green. Are you sure it's a volcanic eruption?" I asked him.

"I wish I knew Princess, but we know so little about Umass. It could be anything." he said. I thought came to me as Link looked away from the telescope, looking just as baffled as I was. It was a thought that made me excited, and yet terrified at the same time.

"Do you think it could be life?" I asked. "Could this be a possible sign of life beyond our own world?" I questioned further.

"I agree." said Link. "You said that we don't know much about Umass, so it could be possible there is other life out there." he said. Something about him agreeing with me, despite is lack of knowledge or care in science made me feel much better about myself. And yet, Bolo let out a belly laugh, causing both of us to be confused.

"Oh dear me, I'm sorry for that outburst but as much as I'd love to agree with you, it's simply impossible. The chances of anything coming from Umass are a million to one." he said.

"How come?" I questioned him.

"Well for one thing, there's no water on Umass. I don't think I need to remind you Princess that all lifeforms need water to survive in some form or another." he explained. In theory he was right, but in reality, he was wrong. Wasn't like he knew at the time, so I couldn't really blame him.

"I suppose you're right." I said as I let out a yawn. "It's late, I best get back to bed before Father finds out I'm still awake. Would you like to accompany me Link?" I asked.

"With pleasure Zelda." said Link standing by my side. "We'll see you sometime tomorrow Bolo?" he asked.

"Of course you two. I'll keep you up to date with my findings Have a good night." he said as we left the observatory. We walked towards my chambers in silence for a while and I couldn't help but think back to those missiles that were coming towards us. Of course I didn't know at the time, but something about it made my skin crawl. As if I knew something was coming.

"Here we are Zelda." said Link, cutting off my train of thought. "Would you like anything else?" he asked.

"That will be all." I said. He was about to leave and head to his own chambers, before I stopped him. "WAIT!" I cried out.

"Is there something wrong Zelda?" he asked in his calm voice.

"Do you.....do you think there is something out there?" I asked him. "That those things are actually signs of life." He thought for a moment before he gave an answer.

"Honestly, I don't know. Like Bolo said, science is way over my head. But it would be amazing if there was other life in space. At least that's what I think." he said. I smiled due to his answer, satisfied with it.

"Thank you Link. You best head off to bed." I said before yawning again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too Zelda." he said before leaving. I entered my chamber and changed into my bed wears. I laid in my bed and tried to sleep, but my thoughts kept coming back to Umass and what was coming out of it. Then my mind drifted to what Bolo said. "The chances of anything coming from Umass are a million to one" he said, and it repeated over and over. I almost believed it for a moment. But still, they come.


	2. Light and Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um.....yeah about not updating for a while? I kinda lied. Okay so this was originally going to be apart of the first chapter, but I scrapped it for a stupid reason. So might as well at least get this out. Hopefully it will be enjoyable, at least we get to see the aliens now.

**Chapter 2-Light and Ash**

**Link's POV:  
**

It seemed almost dream like to think the afternoon that those missiles landed was as normal as any other day. Castle Town market was full of people selling and buying, people coming on horse back looking to trade, children playing with their friends. It all seemed so peaceful and tranquil. Even now, I yearn to go back to that peaceful time. Sadly, faith was sealed when that loud crash was heard just outside Castle Town just as we finished up a meeting with all the other Champions, Zelda, the King and myself. 

"So it's settled." said the King, standing up from the table. "We'll ask the Sheikah to uncover the guardians and Divine Beasts as soon as possible. The threat of Ganon looms over us as we speak."

"Yes, we should prepare for an attack at any moment." said Urbosa, the Gerudo's Champion. She was intimidating but she had a soft side to her, mostly towards Zelda. She deserved it the most anyway. "I read that Ganon once reincarnated himself to be a male Gerudo. I shall prevent such a shame to ever fall upon our people again." she said with a hint of rage in her voice.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" asked Revali, the Rito's Champion. To this day he always seems to insist on having a rivalry with me, and I have no clue why. "We can't let you have all the glory."

"Now now, let's not make this into a fight." said Mipha, the Zora's Champion. I've known her since I was a kid, she even had feelings for me. As much as I cared for her, I didn't see her that way. To my shock, she took it rather well. Or at the very least she put on a good effort. I'll always be there for her regardless. "We shouldn't strain ourselves before Ganon comes."

"She's right. We need to be in tip top shape for this big guy!" shouted Daruk, the Goron's Champion. Zelda once told me the term "big friendly giant" and I think there is no better set of words that suit him. "We need to show Ganon who's boss, and not let some pig ruin our home!....He is a pig right?" he asked, causing the whole table to laugh.

"Well the legends said he took on the form of a pig, so I'm willing to bet he is one." said Zelda, wiping her tears of laughter away.

"Well, I think that ends today's meeting. You are all dis-" said the King before we heard a loud crash outside the castle, and the ground rumbled from under us. We feared the worse, gathering our weapons and preparing for a fight. We waited, expecting something to happen but nothing of the sort came. We lowered our weapons, but we were still on edge.

"What in Goddess name was that?" asked Mipha. "I never heard anything like it."

"It sounded like it came from the town. Should we go check?" asked Daruk.

"I volunteer. My wings can get me to what happened outside in no time flat." said Revali, boasting. Suddenly, he let out a gasp of pain as he held on of his wings. Mipha instantly went to his aid and inspected his wing.

"It seems you hurt your wing getting here. It would probably be best if you don't fly for a little while." she suggested, getting a grunt from him.

"Perhaps Link should check." suggested Urbosa. "He knows Castle Town better then us Champions, and we could hardly let the Princess leave in this uncertain time."

"Indeed." agreed the King. He then looked at me with his stone cold face. "Link, I request you to investigate what has happened in Castle Town. Report back here soon as you find out what has happened." I bowed to the King, obeying my orders.

"Yes your Majesty." I said, getting back up and making my way toward the exited of the room.

"Be careful Link!" cried Zelda before I left. I gave her a thumbs up as I left. If only I knew what danger was ahead, I wouldn't have been so casual leaving.

* * *

By the time I got to the sight, there was a large crowd surrounding the missile. It towered over everyone, glowing hot and steam was pouring from it. No one dared touch it in fear of burning themselves on the glowing metal. I pushed my way through the crowd to spot Bolo, who looked like he was taking down notes.

"Hey Bolo, what is this thing?" I asked him. He turned to me with a confused look.

"I have no idea Link." he said, looking back at the missile. "It seems that this was the object that came from Umass. I thought it was a falling star when I looked at it through the telescope, but it appears I was wrong." he said. I stared back at the missile, the steam continued to erupt from it.

"Any idea if there is anything inside?" I asked.

"Well people have said that there were some noises coming from inside. One man almost burnt his hand off trying to check, so no one knows what's even inside." he said. Suddenly, the top of the missile began to turn, unscrewing itself. Everyone began to take a step back from the object, yet no one looked away from it. It was almost hypnotizing to watch as the top slowly turned, waiting to fall off. "This could be the most amazing discovery in Hyrule history!" shouted Bolo, jumping up and down.

"It would be something, that's for sure." I said, unsure how to feel for the most part. But one feeling did stand out. Dread. Dread as I watched the top fall off and land on the ground with a hiss. Everyone gasped at the sound. There was sudden silence as a large creature, probably no larger than a bear, appeared out from the hole. It's eyes were sunk deep within their sockets, no sign of any legs aside from tentacles that raved about wildly. It's skin was a dark red and it looked like wet leather. A few people ran away in fear, most stayed where they stood, a few others approached the missile, as if to make contact with the creature. Among them was Bolo, who I didn't notice leaving my side until then. "What are you doing?!" I cried, watching him walk forward.

"I'm not missing this life time discovery for anything Link. We are going to be famous!" he smiled with glee. He met up with three other men who signaled the creature that they meant no harm. It, however, went back inside the missile. At first they thought it got scared, when another noise was heard. A noise I never heard in my entire life. When I looked up at the missile, there was a thin metal looking pole with what looked like a small canon. It spun around for a moment before stopping directly on the four men. It extended in length and before we knew what was happening, a beam of light shot from the canon and all four were instantly turned to ash, with no sigh of a body. Everyone fled in a panic, including myself. I've never witnessed such a thing in my life. As I looked around, I saw men, women and children fleeing for their lives when another beam of light was shot and a man beside me was turned to ash. The canon continued to fire into the crowd of people, turning everyone it hit into ash.

"HELP US HYLIA!" screamed a woman holding a baby right beside me. I looked over to her and at that very moment, both her and the baby were turned into ash. This creature had no mercy. I ran as fast as I could, dodging every beam of light. Others weren't so lucky, as people in front were also turned to ash. I decided to cut through on of the alleyways, when the beam of light glided across the rooftops of houses, cleaning them off their structure. I continued to run until I was sure it was safe. I looked back to see the crowd as one by one, they met the same faith. Some did manage to escape the town like me, but they were all scattered. No matter how much I called out to them, they went opposite ways. I didn't waste anymore time than I needed, and I rushed back to the castle. We needed to get out of here, now.

"Link what in the name of Hylia happened to you?!" said one of the guards as I walked passed him, giving no answer. There were eyes all over me as I made my way into the meeting room, were everyone was facing me.

"Goodness me Link!" shouted Mipha, the first one to speak. "You're covered in ash!" Her words hit me like a tone of bricks and I could barely move. I was covered in ash. Ash of people. Men, women, children. They were all over my body. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, with everyone coming to my aid.

"Link, what happened?!" asked the King. More like demanded. I could barely speak, the shock was still all over me.

"Little guy, you look like you were in Death Mountain." said Daruk. Zelda appeared in my view, her eyes showing concern.

"Link, please tell us what happened." she asked. "You look unwell and I'm worried." Slowly, I got up from the ground and looked around, taking a deep breath and said the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"......we need to get out of the castle now." I said before running toward my bag that I left in the room, packing everything that was left on the table. "I don't know how much time we have, but we need to go now!"

"Link, I don't understand-" said the King.

"Just do it." I said, not caring if I was talking back to royalty. If it was any other situation I would have regretted my actions as he looked at me with fury in his eyes.

"Now you listen here boy, I will not be talked to in such a manner." he said, towering over me. But my mouth kept talking for me.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW OR WE'LL ALL DIE!" I shouted at the top of my voice. I never thought I would yell that loud, it even startled Zelda and Mipha. Urbosa stepped in front of me, placing her hands on my ash covered shoulders.

"Link, tell us what you saw." she asked.

"Yeah, don't keep us in the dark." said Revali. I took a deep breath as I continued to pack.

"Something crashed just outside Castle Town. It was a massive thing, and it opened to this.....creature. Bolo was there and went up to study it. The next thing I knew there was this small canon that shot a beam of light, and he and a few other men were ash. There was nothing left of them." I said. The looks they gave me, I'll never forget. It was even worse when I told them about seeing everyone around me ending up with the same faith. Mention the mother and her baby was the last straw. The King stood up, his face turning serous.

"We will leave now. Champions, you will accoupany us as we leave this castle along with the guards. If what Link said is true, and I do believe so, we must not waste anymore time here. To Kakariko Village we go." he said leaving the room, the sound of his voice ordering the guards to set up transport could be heard. The Champions stood around me, now aware that I was covered in the ash of the fallen. Zelda was the first one to come to comfort.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness such an awful thing." Her face suddenly fell into shock, as if she realized something. "Could that be the object we saw in Bolo's telescope a few nights ago?" she asked. The thought never dawned on me, but now it made sense.

"It must be. So there is life, but it's not here for peace. It's here for conquest." I said. Another thought dawned on me, and the look of horror on my face matched Zelda's, as she realized the same thing.

"There was two of them." she said, her voice failing for a slight moment. The other Champions looked at us, confused. But we knew what was coming and it terrified me. We were in serous trouble, and we didn't even know the half of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? I hope it turned out okay. So now is where I take my leave. Hopefully two chapters will keep you going for now. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, short and we don't see the aliens yet. But hopefully I can come up with more to this in the future. This is just to test the waters for a bit, so I hope you understand. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!


End file.
